Aichi x Misaki Love on Cray
by LoyalPaladin
Summary: This one is basically the same as my first fan fic but it takes place on cray, please enjoy, I'm not good at summaries by the way, in case you haven't noticed xD
1. Chapter 1 - Soul Mate

Aichi x Misaki on Cray

So in this story it's a parallel story from my first story "Aichi x Misaki The Love Awakened" or something like that, yea I know, I forgot my own story name lel.. anyway on this one this is about Aichi x Misaki on Cray, Aichi is a knight of the same level as Blaster Blade and is the Knight of Courage and Bravery *hint hint* Misaki is the Battle Deity of Day :D and also, the traits of the characters in here will be a little different from what they are on earth so keep that in mind.

~Loyal Paladin

~Royal Paladin Kingdom  
Aww… it's so boring around here when I'm not on duty exclaimed a bored knight that went by the name of Knight of Courage and Bravery, Aichi. But then there it was a person that was not part of the Royal Paladin clan and that person looked like a Genesis clan person to Aichi, but he liked her so he decided to go and introduce himself to her. Hi there are you lost? Asked Aichi, Yes I am … wait are you… a Royal Paladin? asked the female, Yes I am, my name is Aichi, Ohhh I knew it, I knew I had heard about you, there was a rumour I heard about a Knight of the Royal Paladins that went by the name of Aichi and he had accomplished really impressive feats like the going toe to toe with a beast called Phantom Blaster Dragon of the Shadow Paladins replied the female, Ohh.. I didn't know it was that amazing, I only thought it was an act of courage by covering my allies' retreat, ohh and can I ask what your name is? Aichi states and asks, Ohh yea, my name is Battle Deity of the Day, Misaki and my mother sent me here to find a soul mate *Blushes* replies Misaki. Ohh.. is that so replies Aichi well, I wish you good luck on your quest Misaki *smile* it was nice talking to you, and with that Aichi walks off to go to his duty but then, Wait! Aichi! Yells Misaki, Wait!, Aichi turns around to see Misaki running to him, Yes? Whats wrong Misaki? Asks Aichi, Well.. umm you remember how I was meant to find a soul mate here? Replies Misaki, Yes I do, what about it? Aichi Asks. Well…. I think I found him, his name is Aichi replies Misaki, Huh? Really you.. you want me to be your soul mate? Says a surprised Aichi. Yes, Yes I do Aichi, so …. Do you… want me to be your soul mate? Asks Misaki, Well… umm.. only if you're ok with it said Aichi, Yes, I'm really ok with it, I met a few strong knights on the way, but they had way too much self esteem with their accomplishments, while you, you are a modest and humble person, so…. I-I love you Aichi and just like that, Misaki leans in to give Aichi a kiss on the cheek. Ehh… uhmm to be honest, Misaki, I-I I love you too. Aichi and Misaki held hands together and Aichi took Misaki to the markets to have a walk and learn more about each other.

~River Royalius, Sunset  
Misaki's POV  
Aichi? Do you really love me? I asked, I think we both know the answer to that says Aichi. He is so dreamy, I feel so safe around him, I found the right person to be my soul mate. Aichi, Do you want to come with me tomorrow to my home? The Genesis Kingdom? I asked my true love, Sure of course Misaki, I'd love to see you're home replied Aichi .

3rd Person POV  
And with that, Aichi and Misaki finished watching the sunset and Aichi took Misaki to his room in the Royal Guard Tower, Home to the Elite Royal Paladins, Misaki went to shower first and then Aichi proceeded after her. Aichi didn't have a guest bed, but Misaki didn't mind, she slept right next to Aichi and hugged him tight, feeling safe next to Aichi, Aichi? Said Misaki, Yes? Aichi replies then opens his eyes, and then Misaki presses her lips on to Aichi's then she says, Good Night Aichi, then Aichi does the same.

**This series won't have an after chat just coz it would be kinda redundant if it did, so anyway thanks for reading and please stay tuned for future chapters on both of my fanfics :D **

**~Loyal Paladin**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Genesis Kingdom

~Royal Guard Tower, Early Morning

Aichi's POV  
I woke up early to find that Misaki was holding on to me, so I gently took her hands off me then put them on my pillow, with that I wrote a note for Misaki and left some money for her and then I went off to my duty.

~Royal Guard Tower, Late Morning

Misaki's POV  
I woke up but I couldn't see Aichi, then I got up and got dressed. As I was about to walk out I saw a note on the table so I walked over to it and read it.  
_Dear Misaki,  
I have to do my first duty before we go to your home  
If you are hungry ask the other Paladins for the location of the food markets, I have left some money for you to have breakfast and lunch, meet me at River Royalius around Noon with all of your possessions ready for our departure and if anyone asks why you are here, tell them you are with me.  
-Love, Aichi  
_I suddenly dropped a tear, I don't know why, but I assumed it was because he was so considerate and prepared everything for me. I went to ask a Paladin for the location of the Food Markets, and it was Blaster Blade, he asked me why I was here and I told him I was with Aichi and he told me he was surprised to see that Aichi had a girl friend because he always had a soft spot when he was talking to girls, so I thanked him for the story and then he told me to walk out to the main square then turn left and keep walking and I'll see it. I went to the food markets then had breakfast and I walked around the other markets while thinking about what Blaster Blade said about Aichi and I wondered if it was true. Then after a while of thinking about it I thought that even if it was true, it didn't really matter because we are in a relationship now.

At around noon I headed to the river where my love and I watched the sunset together for the first time, and like he told me to do, I had all my belongings with me and when I was at the river I saw him, he greeted me and took my hand into his and told me to lead the way.

Aichi's POV  
I saw Misaki approach the river so I went to her, said hello and took her hand into mine then I told her to lead the way to the Genesis Kingdom. We started walking down the path in front of us and I decided to ask her how her day went, "Misaki, what did you do while I was on duty?" "I went to the shops to just have a look around then I noticed it was a little bit after noon so I walked to the river you designated for our meeting" Misaki replied to me "Well that's good, glad you found something to do," I said "Hey Aichi, do you…. Do you have a soft spot for girls?" asked Misaki, that caught me by surprise, how did she know? Did Blaster Blade or Alfred tell her? "Yes… yes I do," I replied hearing that made Misaki giggle then she kissed me on the lips which caught me by surprise again but I have to admit I liked it so I continued the kiss, then Misaki pulled away as much as I didn't like it, then she started to run with me in her grip. At around sundown I saw a castle in the distance and when I looked to Misaki, she looked really excited then she ran again with me in her grip and we entered the kingdom, the guards regarded Misaki as the princess, which I was a little confused about then Misaki said "Sorry about not telling you Aichi, I'm actually the princess of the Genesis Kingdom," Then I understood the situation, but Misaki looked like she killed someone, I realized it was because she didn't tell me so I reassured her "Misaki, it's ok, you just forgot to tell me something," "I was worried that since I forgot to tell you, you would think that I was untrustworthy or wouldn't like me any more because I'm part of a royal family," she sobbed "No, I would never leave you Misaki" I told her, then I wiped her tears with my hand then kissed her on the cheek, which seemed to cheer her up, then she told me we were here at the Genesis Castle and she took my hand and guided me to the throne room, I saw who I thought was Misaki's mother, the queen so I knelt in front of her then she said "Are you my daughter's soul mate? If so, you don't need to be so formal, and I am Queen Sakura of the Genesis Castle," Misaki's mother introduced "Mum… can you not embarrass me like that?," says Misaki as she blushes "It's okay Misaki" I said then I hugged her and I noticed that Misaki was blushing a bright red, and so was I but then when I released her, I saw Misaki's Mother smiling "So it seems you took what I said seriously Misaki, and you found a great Royal Paladin to continue the Genesis Royal Family," said Sakura, Misaki blushed again, then Sakura told Misaki to take me to the Dining Hall to have dinner then take me to her room.

~Genesis Castle, After Dinner, Misaki's Room  
Misaki's POV  
So Aichi and I had dinner together then I took Aichi to my room so we could get washed up, then go to sleep. I had my shower then I told Aichi I was done. As Aichi came out of the shower, I looked at him, he looked so handsome, he caught me staring then his face went red and I blushed, then he hugged me and carried me to my bed and he put me down gently and put the blanket on me, then he joined me, I hugged him, then kissed him and said good night to him. Aichi went red again then he said good night and fell asleep and I felt tired too, so I fell asleep with him.

**That's it for Chapter 2 of Aichi x Misaki - Love on Cray, I don't think there will be another Chapter of this one tomorrow, because I will be writing Chapters for my main series, anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets Revealed

~Genesis Castle, Early Morning  
Aichi's POV  
I felt something weird, like there was something on my chest, when I look it was Misaki's head, she was using my chest as a pillow, and then as if she knew I was awake, she woke up, "Morning Aichi!" she said, then suddenly our lips made contact and she started to lick my tongue, I actually thought that it felt quite nice, with that I did the same, then I pulled away and I had saliva dropping from my mouth and so did Misaki, then she tackled me down to a laying position, after that Misaki hugged me then dragged me from her bed and then she held my hand and guided me back to the Dining hall.

Misaki's POV  
With Aichi's hand in mine I guided him back to the Dining hall so we could have breakfast. Aichi and I sat down to have breakfast then my mother who was already here asked "So, Aichi, are you, the Aichi Sendou? The Knight of Courage and Bravery?" "Yes, Your Highness I am" Aichi replied "Then answer me this, how did you defeat the Phantom Blaster Dragon?" my mother said "I disarmed it first while nearly losing my head, then I stabbed it's leg to prevent it from moving, after that I stabbed it's chin because the rest of it's body except the legs and arms are too heavily protected by it's scales," replied Aichi "Well… hmm… you seem to be the great Royal Paladin, but if you were you would know Blaster Blade's family name," stated my mother "Blaster Blade's first name is Arken and his family name is Sentou," replied Aichi "Good, very good last question," my mother said, "Mum, can you stop please?" I asked "One moment sweet heart" replied my mother "So.. what is your relation to Blaster Blade?" "I am his cousin" replied Aichi, I was shocked to hear that, "Good, I have confirmed you are the Aichi Sendou" stated my mother in a ominous tone, then I realised the reason of why my mother questioned Aichi "Aichi, are you really related to Blaster Blade?" I asked because if that were true then he would be related to Blaster Dark the infamous Shadow Paladin, I couldn't believe it. After we had breakfast we headed back to my room to get dressed, but when we got to my room, before I let Aichi get into his armour, I dragged Aichi to my bed then I made contact with his lips, then I decided to have a bit of fun with my love before we started our day.  
_Note from Author: I'm not gonna rate it as M because it was only a reference, but if you think what happened right there should be an M, leave it as a review_

~Genesis Kingdom, Noon

Aichi's POV  
I woke up to see Misaki's cute face looking at me, then she closed in and kissed me on the cheek, then she said "Should we go somewhere out somewhere today," "Yes we should, but first I must tell Blaster Blade where I am and what I'm doing" I replied "Ok love" she replied then winked and got up to get dressed. I got up to put on under garments then I summoned my Psyqualia and connected with Arken he asked me where I was and what I was doing, I relayed what I was doing to him then I told him I'd be staying he for a little while longer then he said he understood the situation then he told me congratulations and said that he was asked to be a special female's soul mate as well right I left, then I wished him good luck with his relationship and he said good luck with mine too then we bade each other farewell. Misaki asked me to hurry up then I replied saying that I would be out in a moment then I put on my armour and exited Misaki's room then she grabbed my hand guiding me out of the castle with her and we walked around the market area where I saw a necklace that was quite attractive, it had a diamond and pearls, I took Misaki with me over there, then I bought it for her and put it on for her "Looks like you're a good man," the shopkeeper said "The princess has not had a date for about 2 years," "Which is why my mother sent me to the Royal Paladin Kingdom, now it was nice talking to you, farewell," said Misaki then I said farewell and the shopkeeper said farewell.

Misaki's POV  
With that we left the market area then we saw a knight issuing a challenge to a duel, he looked very tough but I had no doubt my knight in shining armour would be too much for this brute to handle, and I had never seen Aichi fight so I decided to ask him to fight him "Aichi, I want you to fight him" I said "Hmm? Why?" Aichi said "Come on please, I want to see you fight, do it for me" I said then I kissed him, "Well okay, only because you asked me" he said "I accept your challenge" Aichi said, advancing towards him "Heh heh, your gonna get pummeled!" said the Brute "We will see" replied my love I observed the duel, Aichi out played him and was much quicker than him "Hello there your highness, do you still not have a partner in life?" asked a random citizen, I had a feeling he was trying to get me like him "No, I have a soul mate" I said as I pointed to Aichi who was already walking back to me with the brute disarmed and a cut on his arm, "Misaki, where do you want to go know?" Aichi asked me "Do you want to go back to the castle Aichi?" I asked, then the spectators gasped "So… you are the Aichi Sendou?" asked the brute "Aichi Sendou!" screamed some women "Yes, I am and sorry ladies, I'm already taken, by the best" I blushed as Aichi looked at me then he grabbed my hand and ran, making sure we wouldn't get chased, then when we arrived at the castle, I gave him a kiss then we walked in and proceeded to have dinner at the Dining hall, we had dinner then we proceeded to my room, Aichi took off his armour and told me to go take a shower but I wanted him with him so I took him with me to my bathroom and we both had a shower together and with that I was satisfied, we finished our shower then got dried off and got our night clothes on. Aichi carried me to my bed then he made contact with my lips and said Good night then I said good night to him and put my head on his chest, I looked at him, he was red in the face then he closed his eyes and so did I.

**That's it for Chapter 3 xD, I know I know, I said I might not post a chapter on this, whatever, atleast you guys got it by the way check out  
askaimisa()tumblr()com peace out dudes xD**


End file.
